Soul Butler
by KidStoleMyHeart
Summary: With 99 Kishin eggs out of the way, Ciel and his weapon Sebastian go off to hunt a witch. But there's something about her that throws Sebastian's game off.


**A/N: Black Butler x Soul Eater fanfiction for the win.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

A monster ran through the streets. It had just killed a woman and was feeling hungry again. It spotted another young lady down the alley and prepared its chase on her. The woman screamed and ran. However, when she tripped on her heels, death seemed guaranteed for her.

The monster's snack was interrupted by a boy and an older man on the next rooftop over. "Jack the Ripper. We've finally found you."

The woman sprinted away. The boy jumped down, followed by the man.

The most destinguishable feature about the boy was his eyepatch, which he removed to show that his right eye was a glowing purple. "Your soul is mine. Sebastian!"

"Yes, master," the man replied, glowing red and transforming into a black and red scythe.

"Sebastian. This monster is a Kishin Egg."

"And I am a demon scythe, Ciel. The size and shape of the Egg does not matter to me," the butler replied, "it is the soul that matters most."

Ciel ran towards the monster. "Let's go Sebastian!"

"Yes master."

"This makes Kishin Egg number ninety-nine!"

Ciel swung the scythe, cutting the monster in two. He landed on the pavement of the street, the monster disappearing behind him and in its place floated a red soul. Sebastian reached out and grabbed it, absorbing it through his glove.

"Thank you for the snack."

"And that makes 99 souls," Ciel remarked. "If we can manage to find a witch..."

"Then I will be able to become a Death scythe," Sebastian finished. "What kind of weapon would I be if I couldn't do that much?"

"Come, Sebastian, we must report this to Shinigami-sama." Ciel put his eyepatch back on and searched for a mirror.

"Right away master."

Ciel stood in front of a shop window that was very reflective. He fogged the window with his breath, then wrote something in the glass. "Four two four two five six four, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

The image in the glass swirled and became something else. It now portrayed a black figure wearing a skull-like mask.

"Ciel, demon scythe meister, reporting in, Shinigami-sama."

"Well hiya Ciel! And good to see you Sebastian!" The figure waved.

"Anyway," Ciel continued, "We have collected the ninety-ninth Kishin Egg, now we just need the witch's soul."

"Excellent! You two are doing a fine job!"

"Ciel!" A whining voice could be heard in the background. "Why would you have to take my dear Bassy away from me?"

"I have already told you Grell," Sebastian said, "I wish to have no association with you, as I am the young master's weapon."

The red-haired man cried and sobbed in the corner. "Why won't Bassy love me?"

"Moving on," Shinigami continued, "with ninety nine Kishin Eggs and a witch soul, you can become a Death scythe for me to use. However, the witch's soul is the most difficult. I would be careful if I were you, Ciel."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." Ciel hung up.

"Such a formal boy," Shinigami remarked. "Um, Grell, whatcha got there?"

"Bassy...Bassy...Bassy..." Grell whimpered, caressing a self-made doll of the butler.

"Oh, put it away before I give you one of my Shinigami chops!"

* * *

"I. Am. A. Cute and lovely laaadyy? Oooo! All who see belong to meee? Oooo! Oh! Now the back~! But you know? The thing I love is pumpkins you see! Pum-pumpkin, pumpkin. That's magic to me~!"

"That is where the witch Blair lives," Ciel pointed out.

"Such an interesting house. I would like to turn it to a lovely pumpkin dessert. Anyway," Sebastian said, "sneaking around like this isn't very sophisticated. Why don't we go in and introduce ourselves?" Sebastian stood and walked towards the house.

"Sebastian! This one is different!"

However, the butler did not seem to hear his master as he jumped and crashed through an upstairs window.

He looked around. It seemed to be a bathroom. What he noticed then, however, was a woman naked in the bathtub.

Sebastian looked away, blushing. "I apologize." He wasn't usually attracted to women, but this one was different.

The woman stood and smiled. "What's wrong mister?"

The butler looked away with blood trickling down his nose. "I am not exactly sure my lady, considering that I have seen women in the nude before."

Ciel climbed through the window and shook his head. "You idiot! This is the witch! She could be extremely dangerous!" He turned to the woman. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but we'll be taking your soul now. Sebastian!"

"Yes...master." Sebastian turned into his scythe form and Ciel spun it around a couple times for effect.

The witch, now dressed in a black dress, clapped her hands. "Amazing! He turned into a scythe!"

"With your soul, Sebastian will be a Death scythe," Ciel murmured, taking off his eyepatch.

"How interesting. I think I'd like that scythe," Blair said, raising a finger. "Pumpkin, pumpkin, HALLOWEEN CANNON!"

Ciel's eyes widened as a giant pumpkin appeared and exploded.

* * *

"Ha ha ha!"

"Oh Grell-kun, you're so _naughty__!"_

"Mwa ha ha~"

"That reminds me, Grell-kun, don't you have a butler friend?"

"Urk..."

"What's he like?"

"Sob..."

"Ooh, dont talk about that."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Grell-kun really likes that butler, but the butler won't give him a second thought. He hates Grell-kun's guts!"

"..."

"Oh, what a mess!"

"BASSY! GRELL LOVES YOU!"

"Please come again~"

* * *

~~And the next day~~

"What I don't get is how a witch can tempt me so..." Sebastian mused. "How did she get to me like that?"

"She is a witch. You can't let just her body get to you. Perhaps it's some sort of spell," Ciel replied. "Oh! Here she comes!"

Blair walked along the path to her house. "Hm? Oh!" She smiled, spinning around a tree. "It's the butler scythe!" she cried out, pulling Sebastian into a hug. Sebastian's nose exploded into blood.

* * *

~~And the day after that~~

"Today I wrote out the plans on paper," Ciel instructed, holding up a sheet of paper.

"Sorry to interrupt master, but I do believe that is today's dessert menu."

"Well how else are we going to fight the witch?"

"I am afraid I don't know, young master."

"Well we can only beat her if we cooperate! You can't keep letting her get to you!"

"Pumpkin pumpkin..."

They both turned to see the witch behind them.

"HALLOWEEN CANNON!"

* * *

~~VS Blair Round Four~~

The witch sat on a floating pumpkin, shooting much smaller pumpkins at the duo below, Ciel trying his best to dodge them all. "Nya-ha? You'll never beat Blair!"

"Young master, can I ask what you are doing? Certainly if we continue like this we are going to lose."

"Shut up and let me do the thinking. All you do around her is get a bloody nose so you're completely useless."

The witch smiled. "Hey there, butler scythe? You two fight a lot don't you... Why don't you come over to me? I'll never scold you for anything."

"Ho-hold it! He is my butler and weapon so why don't you talk directly to the owner?" Ciel spat.

"Hm, okay...I'll just get it after I kill you," the witch said with the tip of her hat.

She shot a large pumpkin vine toward Ciel. He barely dodged it, then jumped to the witch's pumpkin and sliced it in two. However, she reappered behind him.

"Pum-pumpkin pumpkin... SMASHING PUMPKIN!" she cried, crushing a pumpkin in the ground sending Ciel flying. "Go zwan!" a hand appeared from her hat and made its way after Ciel, grabbing his ankle. It then threw the boy high into the air.

Ciel hooked his scythe onto a rooftop and landed. "What should we do Sebastian...? Nothing's working..."

"..."

The witch smiled.

"Hey! Come on Sebastian! Hey!"

Another explosion sent Ciel crashing over the rooftops and he dug the scythe into a roof to try and slow down.

He hung above the streets, holding onto the scythe for safety. "Sebastian! Why won't you answer me?"

"Young master...I give up."

"Huh?"

The scythe glowed red and was replaced by Sebastian, who let the boy slip from his fingers. Ciel fell, landing in a dumpster. Sebastian jumped down.

"What was that for?"

"I'm afraid, I can no longer be your weapon. You see..." Sebastian turned and smiled. "I wish to be witch Blair's scythe."

Blair smiled and clapped her hands. "Really? Oh goodie! I'm so happy!"

"Blair!" Ciel spat. "What kind of magic did you use to seduce him?"

"It's actually quite simple, master," Sebastian said, "a beautiful woman over a little boy."

Blair walked up and stood next to Sebastian.

Ciel looked down. "What is it with you...? Even my own butler can't stay faithful. All people are just the same. Untrustworthy, leaving me to die."

"On the contrary, master," Sebastian replied, smiling. "What kind of butler would I be if I betrayed the young master?" His arm chanced to a blade that swept around the woman.

Ciel's eyes widened before he nodded. "Right!" Ciel grabbed Sebastian, who had transformed completely, and cut the witch in half. She disappeared into nothing, leaving just a purple soul behind.

"We did it, master," Sebastian acknowledged.

"Yes. And," Ciel looked up to the butler, his right eye glowing bright, "thank you Sebastian."

Sebastian absorbed the soul into his glove. "As I've said, it isn't the shape or size that matters. Just the soul."

Dust swirled around the butler and his eyes glowed bright red. Black wing-like blades shot from his back and lightning sparked the sky.

Then it stopped.

Ciel looked at his butler. "What happened?"

Sebastian looked at himself. "I am not sure."

A cat crossed their path and Sebastian's eyes sparkled.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Ciel put his face in his hands.

"Well, Blair never said she was a witch, did she? You humans made that assumption all on your own," the cat said, jumping into Sebastian's lap. "Blair is just a kitty with a rediculous amount of magic!" She transformed into her human shape, leaving the tail and ears and pouncing on Sebastian. "It's not the shape or size that matters, right?"

"That would mean...we failed," Ciel sighed. "Come on, Sebastian."

"Um, master, I'll be there shortly," was the reply.

Ciel turned and watched as Sebastian stroked and pet Blair, earning many purrs and meows from the woman. "That was an order, Sebastian."

Sebastian looked at Blair sadly and stood. "Right away master."

As they rode in the carriage, Ciel couldn't help but look back at the woman following them by way of floating pumpkin. "I thought we took your soul already!"

"Well don't you know silly? Cats have nine souls!"


End file.
